A day in the compound
by animexwonder
Summary: Two kids in a lab. How can anything goes wrong? One shot.


**Author note**: I really like the relationship between Tony Stark and Peter Parker, and between Tony Stark and Harley. So, I wonder if Peter and Harley meet, how would that go?

p.s. I just guess Harley's age, it's been ages since I watched Iron Man 3. Perhaps it is time for MCU marathon...Oh, and this story happened after Civil War.

**Disclaimer: Avengers and all the characters are belong to Marvel Studio. RIP Stan Lee.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Peter Parker entered the Avengers Compound and went straight to Mr. Stark's lab. He felt awed every single time he stepped in there even though he has came to the compound for the 'internship' as Mr. Stark put it, despite he was there many times, tinkering his suits and other stuff (last week they built a something, he still didn't know what that supposed to be, he suspected Mr. Stark just goofed around, as usual it ended with explosion), and boy he had a great time with Mr. Stark. He knew that Mr. Stark was having a hard time after the 'civil war' with Captain America, and he was happy to see Mr. Stark's face lit up like a child in a candy factory every time he spent time with Mr. Stark in the lab.

Peter reached the lab and looked around for Mr. Stark. His eyes laid on beakers filled with colorful fluids on a desk and his hands were itching to grab the beakers and complete the project that Mr. Stark gave him to do, to create spider webs that resistance to fire. Mr. Stark gave him full access to the lab (only with the presence of Tony Stark of course to avoid incidents, which is actually unavoidable, even with the presence of the engineer anyway.).

Peter was not supposed to be here today, but Mr. Stark insisted him to come, as Happy practically dragged him into the car and drove him here.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Welcome Peter. Boss is waiting for you in the kitchen."

Apparently there was a small kicthen installed in the lab, at the back of the lab, away from the dangerous equipment and chemicals, but usually the kitchen was left bare without anything other than coffees and dried blueberries. And Mr. Stark only went in there after being persuaded (more actually being forced) by Miss Potts.

"Erm, thanks FRIDAY. Do you know why Mr. Stark called me here?"

"Boss is currently saying and I quote, 'Get your butt in here'."

"Oh, erm...yeah, right."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Peter peeked into the kitchen through the wall glass that separated the kitchen from the rest of the lab and saw Mr. Stark was speaking with a boy that was actually younger than Peter, around 12 years old or so, excitedly showed his latest prototype of Stark phone while the boy just nodded his head in agreement. Peter never seen Mr. Stark looked so excited before with anyone other than Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and him, so he was wondering who was that boy to Mr. Stark?

Well, there was one way to find out.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Boss, Peter Parker has arrived."

Tony paused his explanation about the Stark phone latest prototype and grinned to the boy sat in front of him.

"About time. Come in kid, I am not getting any younger waiting for you."

Peter entered the kitchen and sat on a chair beside the mysterious boy. Tony smiled at Peter and patted him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Stark, why you called me here? And who is he?"

"Quiet down Underoos. I am going to tell you. Now that everybody is here, an introduction in order. Kid?"

The boy lifted his hand with the intention of a shakehand with a smile.

"Hi, I am Harley. You must be the famous Peter Parker."

"Harley? Are you the kid that helped Mr. Stark before?"

Harley rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"First of all, I am not a kid, I am 12 years old and a half already. And second, yes I did."

"Huh."

"Now, now...No fighting in the first meeting. Peter, Harley is here to help us with a project."

"A project, Mr. Stark?"

"What project, Tony?"

Peter and Harley both asked simultaneously. They then stared to each other in annoyance.

"Why you call Mr. Stark with his first name?"

"Because his name is Tony, duh."

"You must call Mr. Stark as Mr. Stark."

"Why?"

"Because it's disrespectful."

"Tony don't mind I call him that."

"I do mind."

"Do you think I care?"

"Why you little...!?!"

"What? You wanna fight?"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Tony Stark can't contained his amusement, not when looking at the two of his...what should he called them? Wards? Mentees? Protages? Well, he would thought about that later, now he needed to focus on the two boys who were tried to melt each other with their intense gazes.

"How about we return to the most important thing in hands, like _my project_ perhaps?"

Both boys looked away sheepshily.

"I am sorry Mr. Stark."

"Sorry, Tony."

Tony smiled.

"Now that we all calmed, let me tell you about the project. Stark Industries have been involved in sport equipment manufactures recently, manufacturing better and safer equipment for athletes."

"Okay, so what that have to do with us?"

"I am getting to that. Your job is to assist me with the testing of prototypes, and provide additional ideas to improve the current ones. Also, consider this as your test for your internship program."

"Wait a minute, he is in the internship program, Mr. Stark? Isn't he too young? I thought the internship program only for highschoolers?"

"True, the test is for you. Harley is just tagging along because I want him to shut up his constant nagging about wanting to see my lab."

"Boss, your meeting with the board in 20 minutes."

"Right. Almost forgot about that. So, you guys have fun, FRIDAY will keep an eye on both of you. Both of you better behave. I don't want to see my lab in pieces when I get back. Now, chop chop. Those equipments are not gonna tested themselves."

Both boys then proceeded to the lab when Tony suddenly called,

"Harley."

Harley paused and turned to Tony.

"Stay away from my candy jar."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Pepper Potts tapped her foot impatiently. Where is Tony? She looked at her watch. Five minutes left before the board meeting began. If he late for this meeting, she swore that she will ...

A car hon sound suddendly distrupted her musings. Pepper saw a black car parked in front of Stark Industries building, and Tony Stark, in his dashing suit and sunglasses, came out of the car while flashing his megawatt smile.

"Pepper! Honey! My, how beautiful you are today! New haircut?"

Pepper looked at him, unfazed.

"Flattering me is not gonna work, Mr. Stark. You almost late."

"I am not late, aren't I? 'Almost' is the keyword here."

"Tony, I asked you to be here 10 minutes early. Where have you be..."

"Now dear, let's go inside. We will definetely late if this continue. I will tell you later. We don't want to deal with grumpy board members now, do we? Come on now."

Tony cut her statement and proceeded to push the protested Pepper into the main entrance of the building.

_I really hope my lab is in one piece when I get back..._

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Meanwhile..._

"You are doing it wrong!"

"No, it's you who do it wrong! It's supposed to be for football player, not soccer player!"

"You supposed to press that button!"

"You supposed to test it, not break it!"

BOOM!!!!!

FRIDAY would sighed, if she can. These boys surely can't got along. What on earth Boss thought to let these two together in a lab full of potential weapons was beyond her comprehension. It was just about ten minutes since Boss's leave, they already at each other's throat.

"Boys, please don't fight or I will inform Boss."

FRIDAY's threat seemed to do the trick. Both boys instantly stopped.

_Five minutes later..._

BOOM!!!!!

"Oopss."

FRIDAY sighed. She really wished she had hands, specifically to smack those boys.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"That went well, don't you think, dear?"

"I still don't get it. How on earth you managed to convince those board members with our proposal? I have been tried to convince them for weeks! And you done that only in an hour!"

"I did my best. It's all about reading people, Pepper. How do you think Stark Industries survive and blooming until today?"

Tony Stark and Pepper Potts currently in a luxury restaurant, celebrating a success of convincing board members with their latest proposal. Well, _Pepper's latest proposal_. Tony was just a spokeman for her. He had a gift in talking people into his favour. Not a surprise actually.

Tony kept glancing at his phone. Pepper noticed how restless he was.

"Tony?"

Tony turned to look at her.

"Pepper, do you still remember about the kid I told you before? The one that helped me with my anxiety issue? Well, not really helping actually since he kept saying the trigger word, but you know who I am talking about, right?"

"Yes. Harley isn't?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"He is currently with the other kid, the one with Stark Internship Program."

"Peter?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"FRIDAY said they currently set the lab at the compound on fire."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

After two hours of getting yelled by Tony, three hours to clean the wrecked lab (thankfully the lab wasn't literally on fire, FRIDAY got an earful from Tony) and another 30 minutes of getting yelled by Tony again, both boys finally took a breath of relief. One thing they have learned today, never cause Tony anger. They still heard the ringing sounds in their ears.

The end.


End file.
